Friend-in-a-Box
"Friend-in-a-Box" is the twenty-sixth episode of season two from The Penguins of Madagascar. Plot Maurice and King Julien sneak in the Zoo Office to rummage in the Lost And Found box. When King Julien jumps in, he falls because Mort (as always) is hugging his feet. King Julien kicks Mort to the trash can. The Lemurs then look inside the box of the Lost and Found. King Julien throws away a pile of money (which he calls "paper junk"), a metal necklace saying "BOW" (which he calls "metal junk"), Mort from hugging his feet again (which he calls "annoying junk") and a video game (which he calls "plastic junk"). The game hits Mort on the head. Mort looks on the game and finds a little pink playable character named "Okkuu". King Julien finds a yo-yo and Maurice shows him a few tricks to perform with it. King Julien then takes the yo-yo from the Lost and Found. The next day, King Julien tries to play with his yo-yo, but it lands on the ground and can't get it up. He tells Maurice that his yo-yo is broken (though King Julien calls it "yo-yo-yo", as he says everything of the king is three). Maurice performs more tricks and tells King Julien that he needs to practice. King Julien throws the yo-yo on an edge and he falls down twice as the wire of yo-yo ties him up during the fall. King Julien fears his royal feet pointing directly at Mort, but Mort is too focused on the video game he found in the Lost and Found. After finishing a trick with Okkuu, Mort jumps away and says he's his best friend. King Julien looks in confusion. Meanwhile, at the Penguins' Habitat, Kowalski reveals his new invention, "The Psychotron". Skipper assumes it is a robot to replace the psychotic Rico so he asks Rico to pack up his locker. However, Kowalski reveals that the Psychotron is a gun-like technology that reads minds. He tests it on Private and it says, "Hooray for Rainbows and Unicorns!". Skipper is unimpressed, telling Kowalski that's what Private's always thinking about. Kowalski tries to test it on Skipper, but it explodes and catches on fire instead. Rico regurgitates a fire extinguisher to turn it off. Kowalski explains that the cause is the cheap circuit board. Rico, annoyed, extinguishes the smoke of the circuit board which also blows Kowalski over. At the Lemurs' Habitat, Mort is still playing with his game. Maurice feels happy for Mort and that King Julien must like it too because he is too focused on the game to touch his feet. However, King Julien tells him he doesn't like it. He reveals that he hates Mort touching his feet, but likes the feeling of kicking Mort away from his feet (like in the beginning). King Julien tries to get Mort to touch his feet by decorating it and placing it on his face, but Mort is still too focused. While Mort plays the game, King Julien designs a box into a game and tries to convince Mort to touch his feet by placing a sock puppet hugging his feet, but Mort continues to participate on his game. King Julien asks Maurice to place Mort on his feet. King Julien prepares to kick him, but he falls and Mort continues to play the game. Meanwhile, Kowalski is trying to find another circuit board, but is having difficulty finding one powerful enough. King Julien chases Maurice and asks him to touch his feet to kick him, but he runs into Kowalski. King Julien tells Kowalski that ever since Mort found the game, he is no longer touching his feet, and Kowalski is instantly attracted by the prospect of a new circuit board. Kowalski is impressed by the processing power of the game. Kowalski and King Julien let Mort drink lots of lemonade so he has to go to the bathroom. When Mort leaves to go to the bathroom, Kowalski takes the circuit board. King Julien tries to get Mort to touch his feet, but after realizing that the game is no longer working, Mort cries. Kowalski feels guilty, but covers his ears with a headphone to proceed to fix his Psychotron. At the Penguins Habitat, Kowalski fixes the Psychotron and tells them that he took Mort's video game's circuit board to power his invention. Kowalski tests it on them all, and Skipper and Private are horrified at him. Rico of course is just thinking about fish. With his Psychotron revealing that even he himself thinks he's a toy-stealing monster, Kowalski throws the device at the wall. King Julien appears (pausing momentarily to agree with the Psychotron-revealing thoughts saying he would look great in pantaloons), telling the penguins that Mort is still crying and ignoring his feet. Kowalski finally agrees to give the circuit board back to Mort. He tests it on the others and Skipper and Private are both impressed (though of cours Rico is still thinking about fish). Kowalski is about to remove the circuit board, but it blows up again. At night, the Penguins and King Julien sneak in a toy store at closing time to find the exact video game. Kowalski and Rico will look for the game while Skipper and Private go on look-out duty with viewmasters. Elsewhere, King Julien finds yo-yos and tries to practice, and seems to get the hang of it, but accidentally hits himself in the face and tips the column down. Kowalski and Rico find the exact video game. They head to the cash register and Rico regurgitates hundreds of pennies to pay for it. At the Lemurs' Habitat, Skipper and King Julien prepare to give the game to Mort, but Maurice was sick of Mort crying so he gives Mort a cellphone to calm him down. Mort is seen below the smoothie bar playing with the cellphone, listening to some messages. Trivia Category:The Penguins of Madagascar episodes